The Consolations of Prayer
Summary Known Locations *Only-He-Stands-There carries a copy of this book. *Ald Velothi, Outpost *Ald'ruhn, Arobar Manor Bedrooms *Ald'ruhn, Bevene Releth: Clothier *Ald'ruhn, Guls Llervu's House *Ald'ruhn, Llether Vari: Enchanter *Ald'ruhn, Morvayn Quarters *Ald'ruhn, Pellecia Aurrus's House *Ald'ruhn, Ramoran Manor *Ald'ruhn, Ald'ruhn Temple (x5) *Balmora, Hlaalu Council Manor *Balmora, Balmora Temple *Ghostgate, Tower of Dawn *Gnisis, Gnisis Temple (x4) *Holamayan Monastery (x9) *Indarys Manor, Berendas' House *Indarys Manor, Raram's House *Maar Gan, Andus Tradehouse *Maar Gan, Yeherradad's Hut *Molag Mar, St. Veloth's Hostel *Molag Mar, Molag Mar Temple *Rethan Manor, Drelas' Cottage *Sadrith Mora, Telvanni Council House, Chamber *Suran, Goldyn Belaram: Pawnbroker *Suran, Suran Tradehouse *Tel Branora, Evos Goran's House *Tel Branora, Tel Branora Upper Tower *Tel Branora, Therana's Chamber *Tower of Tel Fyr, Hall of Fyr *Tureynulal, Kagrenac's Library *Vivec City, Hall of Justice Secret Library *Vivec City, Hlaren Residence *Vivec City, Jobasha's Rare Books *Vivec City, Justice Offices *Vivec City, Library of Vivec *Vivec City, Office of the Watch *Vivec City, Redoran Records *Vivec City, Redoran Temple Shrine *Vivec City, Simine Fralinie: Bookseller *Vivec City, St. Olms Temple *Vivec City, St. Olms Yngling Manor *Vivec City, Telvanni Tower *Vos, Dreynos Elvul's Farmhouse Content Through the bounty of Blessed Almsivi, Triune Grace, and all the hosts of saints, the faithful who pray at the Temple's shrines may be granted blessings through the miraculous sacraments of prayer and devotion. The three-sided shrines betoken the three-faced benison of Almsivi, and may be found in Temples, or at sites of pilgrimage, or at pilgrim waysides, or in the tomb of the sanctified. What benefits may be gained shall be listed herein for the edification of the worshipper and pilgrim. All shrines grant cures of common diseases, of blight diseases, and of afflictions of poison. Those shrines bearing the images of Vivec, Almalexia, and Sotha Sil also may grant the blessing of Almsivi Restoration, which restores damaged attributes, and the three blessings of Almsivi: Vivec's Mystery, for good fortune; Soul of Sotha Sil, for magical power, and Lady's Grace, for endurance of hardships. Those shrines bearing the images of the saints may also grant the particular blessings of the saints, which are listed for you here: St. Aralor grants Aralor's Intervention, for fortifying character. St. Delyn grants Shield of St. Delyn, for resistance to blight diseases. St. Felms grants Felm's Glory, for greater skill in restoring magics. St. Llothis grants Rock of Llothis, for fortifying the will. St. Meris grants Meris's Warding, for resistance to corprus disease. St. Nerevar grants Spirit of Nerevar, for fortifying the body's vigor. St. Olms grants Olm's Benediction, for resistance to common disease. St. Rilms grants Rilm's Grace, for endurance of hardships. St. Roris grants Roris's Bloom, for fortifying the body's health. St. Seryn grants Seryn's Shield, for resistance to poisons. St. Veloth grants Veloth's Indwelling, for magical power, and also grants the blessing of Almsivi Restoration, which restores damaged attributes. The Faithful are granted these blessings when they pray at the shrines and make a modest donation. The Blessed of the Initiate rank and higher of the Temple have already made their devotions in service and piety, and need only pray at the shrines to receive their benefits. And Almsivi is generous, so even the Unbeliever may receive a blessing if he prays, if he proves his respect with a generous donation. Appearances * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Category:Morrowind: Books